


老...老板，窝似来修空调的

by qianingmeng



Category: kookv - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianingmeng/pseuds/qianingmeng





	老...老板，窝似来修空调的

如果对于女生来说回到家最舒爽的一刻是脱下bra的那一刻。  
那男生回到家最舒爽的事，莫过于脱下外裤放飞鸡儿。

金泰亨刚关上出租房的外门就迫不及待的脚踩外裤脱下。炎热的夏季穿着厚重的牛仔裤在外跑了一天，裤裆里储存着的热量让金泰亨简直要爆炸。

外裤被脱下的瞬间，胯下顿时清凉些许。但对于贪凉的金泰亨来说还是不够的，飞奔到窗户边，将燥人的蝉叫声隔绝在双层玻璃外，又趴到床头熟练的从枕头底下掏出空调板，按下开关键。

“嘀”空调发出一声声响，然后就没有然后了。  
将空调板背后的电池拆下再重新装上。  
“嘀”  
......  
金泰亨哀嚎了一声，不死心的从床上跃起趴到窗户边，看到空调外机果然稳稳的安安静静的停在那边。  
金泰亨是开着空调盖棉被的浪费爱好者。这种天如果没了空调，简直是要他与着美好的世界说再见。好在他租的房子是那种专做出租的公司旗下的，对于这种水管漏了，家电坏了的售后服务很好，直接在APP上与客服沟通约好点儿就行。

幸运的是今天空调维修师傅只有他一单生意，客服告诉金泰亨，维修师傅一个小时内就会赶到。

*  
金泰亨躺在床上将自己以最大面积摊开，企图自然散热。大概四十分钟后敲门声终于响起。

要不说炎热的天气使人头脑不清楚呢。

当金泰亨意识到自己还光溜着大腿时，门已经被自己打开了。门外站着的小伙子似乎被自己吓得不轻，退回去看了看电梯停留的数字。确定无误后，又转回来：

“窝......窝似来修空调的.......”

金泰亨难得脸红了一下，将门边那一滩自己刚刚脱下来的外裤用脚向旁边踢了踢，心里却庆幸来的不是女师傅。让出进门空间，金泰亨不好意思的挠挠头发：“没错，是这家......”

金泰亨喜欢光脚，所以他在家里时从不穿鞋子。看着维修师傅从兜里掏出鞋套，准备套上。金泰亨连忙阻止到：“不用这么麻烦的，家里已经很脏了，我等会儿会拖的。”

“要.....要的......”维修师傅套好鞋套，害羞的朝金泰亨端端正正的鞠了一躬，脸上红色不退。

金泰亨憋笑，这人还挺有意思的，“快点儿进来吧。”

似乎听出了金泰亨言语间的笑意，那人脸更红了。有些僵硬的进了门，经过金泰亨时带过一阵热风。  
*  
“喏，就是这台。”金泰亨将人带进卧室，指了指挂在书桌上，正对着床的空调。

“似打开没风还似......”

“开不了，空调板对着它按没反应。”金泰亨摇了摇头。

那人略想了一会儿，小心翼翼的将自己的工具包放在墙角。有些踌躇的开口：“那个......”

金泰亨看着他愣了愣，马上明白，走过去把桌上的电脑随意的丢到一边，拍拍空出来的地方：“没事，你随便踩。”

蝉叫声又从重新打开的窗户间传进来，眼下无事可做，蝉叫声又听得金泰亨心烦意燥，想催着快些，又觉得自己太刻薄了，这么个大热天谁不想快点结束工作。金泰亨发愣的看着那人徒手扒开空调的扇叶，眼睛却不由得被后颈上的汗吸引住。

他一定比自己还热。

这不废话吗。金泰亨心里吐槽了自己一下。人家才从38度的室外赶过来，能不热吗。大量的汗水从那人的发间接连不断的滚下来，滑过被太阳晒得有些色泽的暗色脖梗，最后钻进白色的T恤里。后背湿了一大片，贴在皮肤上有些透明，显露着里面的肉色，和发达的背肌间那线条明显的脊柱沟。背部上的肌肉便随着那人的动作膨发着。

空调挂的实在是太高了，就算那人看上去有一米八，也才勉强够得着。这让他有些作业有些艰难，嘴里不觉的发出吃力的哼哧声。但他每发出一声，金泰亨脸上的热度就多增一些。金泰亨在想自己要不要去把裤子穿上。但是现在才去穿是不是显得刻意了些。

金泰亨捏着衣服下摆，怎么也驱散不了脸上的热度。

*  
田柾国初中辍学时就跟着村里的师父学了一门维修家电的手艺。虽然在外作业着实苦了点儿，但田柾国从小就肯吃苦，愣是没一句抱怨，人又老实，经常闷不吭声的。好在收入还不错。

前不久经过师父儿子的介绍找到了这份工作，是专门为租客维修空调的。田柾国手艺不错，再加上人年轻，长得也挺小帅很快就在这家以租房为主业的公司稳定下来。公司在A市这片区域的租房全被他包下来。

但这一次有些不一样。

当门被打开时，田柾国被门后光着下身的人着实吓了一跳。慌乱中抬头看着门后的人——还是位大美人，田柾国脸上顿时烧了起来。

城里人都这么奔放的吗?

在确认自己没找错家后，田柾国立在门外尴尬的挠了挠头，“窝...窝似来修空调的.......”

“没错，是这家，快进来吧。”美人的声音也很好听.......可惜是一位男生。

田柾国套上脚套，机械的走进屋，路过那人身边时，隐隐约约闻到了那人身上的柠檬香。这让田柾国的脸更红了。

好在那人并没有注意到自己的反常。田柾国努力平复着心情爬到高处，一心想要专注于自己的手上的操作。奈何站在自己身后的视线过于炙热，让他不自然的清了下嗓子。后背却故意用力展示出自己形状姣好的背肌。

“这么快就好了吗？”自己刚跳下桌，那人便走上来问到。田柾国看着他漂亮的眼睛，刚刚平复下的心跳又加速起来，不敢再看他的眼睛，田柾国只能听到自己木木的声音：“没什么大问题，应该是跳闸了......”

“怎么会？家里一直没停电啊.....”田柾国想那人皱眉的样子也好看到自己心里去了。

“每个电器的电压都不一样的......或许刚好达不到空调的电压了......”田柾国一边解释到，一边在那人的带领下，来到电闸箱前拨上了第二道电闸。

“你试试看。”

“嘀”空调终于运转起来，“好了耶！”那人欣喜的转过身，声音透着愉悦，身上过大的白T像一朵绽放开来的花。田柾国清楚的听到自己喉间的吞咽声和感觉到从额头滑下的汗。

“你出了很多汗欸......”眼前的人突然靠近，似乎想要抬起胳膊为自己拭去。田柾国看着眼前的人突然放慢的动作，下意识的后退了一步，随手抹了一把额头，“没关系......我习惯了......”

“这不行，你大热天赶过来，太辛苦你了。我给你那条毛巾，你先擦擦。”田柾国想要说不用了，可是那人早已出去，不一会眼前多了一条用水打湿的毛巾，和那人身上的一样的香气。

“擦擦吧，会舒服一些。”田柾国点点头，也不敢看那人的脸，接过毛巾闷着头就擦起来。毛巾上浸的水过多，田柾国手劲又大，毛里毛糙的往脸上按压，毛巾里的水顿时被挤压出来，湿了田柾国胸前大片的衣服。

耳边传来了那人好听的笑声，“你轻点......”田柾国不好意思的笑笑，寻到垃圾桶就蹲在一旁手忙脚乱的往里挤着毛巾上的水，耳朵上是退不去的热度，自己在这人面前又笨了。

“不要蹲着，这里有个板凳，你休息一会儿再走吧。”直到确定那人背过身，田柾国才敢大胆的看着那人的背影。

背影也好看，他大概是自己这么大见过最美的人了。田柾国心想。

看着美人背对着自己毫无防备的浅浅弯腰，刚好没过大腿根的白色衬衫因为弯腰的动作被提上去一些，露出了被藏在里面的黑色内裤。田柾国甚至能看到那人大腿间被内裤边缘勒得溢出的雪白嫩肉。

田柾国不自觉的抓紧了手中的毛巾。视线早已黏在了那饱满的臀肉上，顺着完美的曲线向上溜进了白色衬衫里。

他是在勾引我吧？

不然他为什么在我面前做出这么危险的动作.......

他就是在勾引我！

说服自己的田柾国脑中一充血，站起身就从背后抱了上去，不顾怀里的人下意识的挣扎，将人顺势压在腿边的床上。

“窝......窝愿意......”

*  
......

这下轮到金泰亨纳闷了，什么他愿意？

“你想干嘛？”

压在自己身上的人，涨红着脸，“老板......”

“老板？”金泰亨一头雾水，一时间忘记挣扎，“你究竟想干嘛？”

“窝......窝似来修空调的......”田柾国急得满头大汗，他从小就嘴笨，此刻看着唇红齿白的美人，凌乱的躺在自己身下，更是急得一句完整的话说不出。偏偏身下的又涨得很。

下身的涨疼使田柾国的胆子大了起来。带着厚茧的手从美人白t开得略大的领口伸进去，直接摸上乳尖。

到这时候如果还不明白这人想干嘛，那金泰亨才真是脑子秀逗了。可常年没有被人碰过的身子异常敏感，手指刚碰上乳尖金泰亨便发出一声闷哼，瞬间就软塌了腰。努力忽视胸前的酥麻感，颤抖着伸出双手企图推开压在自己身上的人，发出断断续续的气音：“不要.....不要.....”

所有挣扎都是无效的，换来的是更加霸道的禁锢。田柾国加了些力量，将人紧抱在怀中，右手迫不及待的从怀中人单薄的肩贴着嫩滑的肌肤一路顺着完美的曲线摸到腰间，手背蹭着略显粗糙的凉席，手掌间却触碰着湿滑的柔软，这两种感觉相织着一起传递到大脑皮层，让田柾国兴奋不已。他走过去亲吻着柔软的嘴唇，安慰着身下不安的人。

“没事的，窝会轻一些的......”

金泰亨脑子已经混沌一片，强烈的男性气息夹杂着汗味将自己整个包裹住，从身上每一个毛孔中钻入体内溶入血液里，从里到外变得不像是自己。感受到略带薄茧的手在自己身后试探着戳入禁欲许久的地方，金泰亨脸上更加热了。他主动分开相缠的唇瓣，抱住那人的脖子，将脸埋进脖颈间，闷声说到：“床头有润滑剂和套......”

尽管声音很轻，但对于现在五感处于高度敏感阶段的田柾国来说还是很快捕捉到了耳边轻声的邀请。他飞快的爬起，拉开床头柜从最底层翻出这两样东西，手忙脚乱的撕开包装袋，给自己套上。

“啊......好像有些小了......”

身边的人无意识的呢喃出声，田柾国回头刚好与他从自己阴茎上收回的目光相撞。那人连忙又害羞的躲开，脸上的酡红更加浮显出来。偏西的暖阳光打在他白色的皮肤上呈现出张扬的美感。过早体会过社会的田柾国从不相信一见钟情，但此刻自己确实沉溺其中。伸手握住那人的纤细的脚踝，将人重新拉回自己身下，顺手脱去从刚刚就挂在大腿边的内裤。

后背与凉席的摩擦出的酥麻感，让金泰亨还没适应，便感觉到自己身后被淋上微凉的液体。尽管是夏天，但此刻体表温度太高，还是让金泰亨猛地一激灵。刚抬起上身想去看个究竟，腹部突然传来的湿热的吻，让他重新跌回床面。

“嗯......”金泰亨捂住滚烫的脸，再也无力去看个究竟。他能感受到压在自己身上的人的火热的舌尖正在自己腿间舔弄，手上也不忘在自己身后的小穴中侵略，也能想象得到此刻的自己是如何放浪的大张着腿仍由那人玩弄着自己。金泰亨不由自主的在床上扭动着身体，试图缓解负荷太多的快感。

“不要......不要......”着急忙慌的拿开一直捂住脸的手，有些无措的摸上正在自己腿间辛勤动作的头，双手插进发间，浑身的肌肉都绷紧着，汗水浸湿了金泰亨的头发，使得他沉浸在情欲中的美更加浓艳起来。

田柾国看痴了，一个深喉便让那人交代自己嘴里。感觉到自己脑后的双手脱力滑下，田柾国直起身抹掉自己嘴角的精液，捞起那人细长的大腿架在自己腰间，将早已胀痛的阴茎送进湿软的穴里。软肉吸上来的瞬间让田柾国爽的头皮发麻，他迫不及待的撞击起来，沉甸的囊袋一下又一下的拍打在透粉的蜜臀上，呼吸也一下比一下沉重。

看着身下的人原本还沉浸在高潮中涣散的瞳孔在自己的撞击下一点点聚焦起来，甚至在里面打翻了水，漂亮的眼睛里泛起了水雾。整个人像是从水里捞出来，自己握住的腰间一截此刻暴露在西下的那一小片光中，汗水在夕阳中闪着情欲的光，田柾国更是不由自主的加快了抽插的速度。

金泰亨根本来不及从上一场高潮中抽身出来，就被带入了另一场更加激烈的快感中。这是一场完全由身上的人主导的性事，但是不可否认自己也从其中得到了极大的快乐。常年单身的自己盛不了如此激烈的快感，身体不由得抖动了起来。金泰亨有些害怕，本能的想要逃离快感的根源，远离被两人得汗水浸湿的床褥，却被察觉到的人更加大力的摁住腰间禁锢在原地，没轻没重的大力让金泰亨皱起了眉头，腰间也落下了几道青紫。

“够了......不要了......”金泰亨从嗓子眼间挤出了几个字，他仿佛忘记了呼吸，脑中缺氧昏昏沉沉。更加偏西的阳光变得刺眼，金泰亨只感觉眼前发白。窗外聒噪的蝉叫声和身上的粗重的喘息声在脑中炸开，仿佛天地间就只剩下这两种声音。

待眼前重新有了影像，便感觉到那人趴在自己身上喘着粗气，腿间的粘腻感让金泰亨皱起眉头。他不舒服的动了动，身上的人便瞬间撑起身体，生怕压坏了他似的。

“老板......窝......”眼前的人涨红了一张脸，眼神躲躲闪闪，就是不看自己。与刚才在性事中霸道的把着自己腰的仿佛是两个人。金泰亨好笑的伸出手捏着他的脸，让他看着自己。

“金泰亨，我叫金泰亨。”

“泰亨......我叫田柾国，今年23岁，家里有爸爸妈妈还有一个哥哥，我.......”听着那人越来越快的语速，金泰亨连忙打断了他。

“这些我以后再了解......我现在好累.......”

End.


End file.
